Kyoransky
Kyoransky Momanitt was the conductor of The International Philharmonic Orchestra, who was able to hypnotize people with his diamond studded conductor's baton, and held a particular grudge against Lupin. He appears as the main antagonist of episode 79 of the Red Jacket series, The Lupin Funeral March. Character History Kyoransky was the son of criminal jeweler: Mulchy Momanitt. At some point, Mulchy had a run-in with Lupin III and wound up dead at the hands of the thief. To Lupin, he was merely a faceless criminal and quickly forgot him but Kyoransky waged a vendetta against Lupin, vowing to avenge his father. He decided to become a conductor, became adept at a unique form of mind control, and waited, biding time until it was just right to strike. With the diamonds he had inherited from his father, Kyoransky created the perfect object to bait Lupin: a conductor's baton with a diamond clad hilt. By this time, Kyoransky had gained international fame, so much that it even caught the eye of Fujiko. The two had dinner together one evening and Kyoransky offered Fujiko and her friends tickets to his next concert; the next night the gang was in full attendance. Exactly as predicted, the diamond baton was too much for the jewel thief to resist and his sights were set on the fancy wand. Also in the audience was Zenigata; mesmerized by the baton, Pops ordered his men to fire on Lupin. Later that night, both Goemon and Fujiko attempted to slash Lupin to pieces after hearing a record and a news broadcast, both of which featured Kyoransky's music. After some sleuthing, Lupin figured out how Kyoranski was turning people into his slaves: hypnosis manifest through sound waves beyond the range of human hearing, similar to a dog whistle. Lupin then challenged Kyoransky to a musical duel, arming himself with a strainer spoon. Since the spoon's holes made the utensil much more aerodynamic than the baton, the spoon proved to be a much greater low frequency emitter and canceled out Kyoransky's soundwaves. It was at that moment in which Zenigata arrived with a squadron of tanks, ordering Lupin to surrender. With a wave of his spoon, Lupin brought Zenigata under his control and ordered him to fire. Within a flash, Kyoransky and his entire orchestra were reduced to a smoldering crater. Gallery Kyoransky11.jpg Kyoransky4.jpg Kyoransky6.jpg Kyoransky8.jpg Kyoransky5.jpg 60179385.jpg Kyoransky13.jpg Record.jpg Kyoransky14.jpg|Character Model Sheet Bnp952300-1.jpg|Kyoransky Figurine Notes *He was based on a character called Ataginez who appeared in chapters 108 and 109 of the original manga however it turned out to be Zenigata in disguise. * Kyoransky is one of the more unique and bizarre villains from Lupin the Third Part II. While it is explained that he can control people via low frequency sound waves, there is no explanation to how he can shake the earth, crack glass, and collapse a ceiling by simply twiddling his baton, suggesting some other worldly forces at his aide. * There is also no explanation given to his ghoulish green complexion. * Kyoransky's character model is somewhat of an amalgamation of elements from both Goemon and Jigen's designs. Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Characters